One of the drivers for home entertainment program (series, movie, or any television (TV) offering) selection has always been popularity among other users. People want to see popular shows when they premiere; and they also want to find popular series in progress so they can participate in conversations in the hours and days immediately after. In most cases, TV currently does not offer indications of what others are watching, so viewing a guide requires the user to remember the show names and channels that people have discussed. The EPG and other interfaces do not show the viewing and recording activity of others, so when deciding what to watch the user must scan through all channels trying to remember shows about which they have heard.